One Magical Moment
by Nikki99
Summary: Serena recaps her first kiss with a certain blue-eyed stranger. Wonder who he is.....


  
  
Hello minna! It's me agian Nikki99 with another story  
  
all you lovley SM fans out there. I got this story from  
  
a book that I read once and I thought...hey! This whould  
  
Make a great Serena & Darien story, I hope you agree and   
  
who knows if I get enough e-mail I might do a sequal.  
  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon... but I do own  
  
Sailor Coon. Not that there's any Sailor Coon in  
  
this story but if their was I would own him..her..  
  
.it,*sweatdrop* well you get the point sheesh.  
  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eveyone has a moment in their life that has become  
  
eched into their memories, and sits in the back of their  
  
head untill a random moment when it decideds to pop up and  
  
remind you that it once existed and is still there. A   
  
moment such as this decided to sneak up on me as I waited  
  
for my friends Rei and Ami to meet me for luch at the Olive  
  
Garden in Florida. I was about thirty minutes early, having  
  
finished a meeting ahead of schedual for once when I saw   
  
a little blond girl with a Mickey Mouse balloon.  
  
You see it all happend when I was thirteen....I was  
  
sitting in the lobby of the Contemporary Hotel at Disney  
  
World. My dad, my stepmom, and her parents were shoping   
  
for souvenirs in the stores nearby. All around, people  
  
were milling about, sending a comfortable hum of voices  
  
through the spacious atrium. The sun bathed the air with a   
  
yellow glow, compleating the lush, tropical greenery. the   
  
monorails glided and stopped, one after another, and a  
  
peacefulness settled on the late hours of the busy day.  
  
  
  
I was alone on a bench, watching the people. We'd been  
  
at the Magic Kingdom all day, and I was tired. I noticed a   
  
boy-a really cute boy- who was about my age. And he was  
  
watching ME! Standing against a pole just watching me.   
  
He had soft looking midnight black hair, beautiful   
  
crealuen eyes and a wonderful smile, that he had directed  
  
at me, of all people. He made my heart flutter with   
  
excitment.  
  
  
  
He suprised me by walking over and sitting down next  
  
to me. CLOSE. He smelled good, so good that I've always  
  
wondered what that smell was exactly. A nervous wave   
  
washed over me as I struggled awkwardly to make conversation.  
  
  
  
"Hi" I said.  
  
"Hey," he said  
  
A long pause. We both shifted uneasily on the bench.  
  
"What kind of cologne are you wearing?" I finally  
  
asked.  
  
"I dunno," he said indifferently. "It's my   
  
father's--musk or something."  
  
  
  
He touched the balloon I was holding. A blue Mickey  
  
Mouse balloon, I'll never forget it. Then he leaned over  
  
and kissed me, a warm, gentle kiss that made me dizzy and  
  
fuzzy-headed.  
  
  
  
In that moment, I felt independent--like being "all  
  
growm up." Perhaps that kiss sparked the woman inside me.  
  
I tasted freedom and felt the soft flutter of romance in  
  
my heart for the first time.  
  
  
  
That was the end of the magical boy. Next thing I   
  
knew my stepmom demanded to know why I kissed a stranger  
  
in the lobby of a hotel after being alone for less than  
  
five minutes. I don't blame her for being embarrassed,   
  
after all I did it right infront of her parents. Truth  
  
  
was, I really didn't know why or how I came to be kissing  
  
a stranger. I just knew I liked it and that I was in alot  
  
of trouble.  
  
  
  
I spent the ride home in the back seat of the car,   
  
my head resting against the window, gazing out quietly,  
  
while holding my Mickey Mouse balloon close to my face.  
  
The smell of that balloon kept me with him the whole way  
  
home. And the feeling of his kiss stayed fresh on my heart.  
  
  
  
I saved that balloon for many years. I don't know if  
  
it was special to me because of the boy, or because it  
  
represented a time in my life when I gained a new since   
  
of independece, a magical coming of age.  
  
  
  
Well It's been almost ten years and here I am still   
  
thinking about that day and that kiss. I smile to my self  
  
and shake my head, my gold tresses flying around me.   
  
  
  
"Oh well," I say to myself, as I look at my watch.  
  
"five more minutes to go."   
  
  
  
I leaned back in my chair to relax when a wonderful  
  
yet familiar scent assulted my senses. I turned around  
  
to see a man sitting with his back to me, and once again  
  
I have to ask.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, what's that cologne that your wearing?"  
  
I ask tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
A guy in his mid-twenties with midnight black hair  
  
falling softly into his eyes turns around to me and   
  
flashes a wonderful smile that goes all the way to his  
  
eyes.  
  
  
  
"I don't know," he responds "I can't rember the name,   
  
....it's musk or somthing."  
  
  
  
I looked deep into his crealuen eyes, no it couldn't  
  
be.....could it?  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
Well what do you think?  
  
Love it?  
  
Hate it?  
  
Should I do a sequal?  
  
Send feedback to nikki81_1999@yahoo.com  
  
or nikki99_1981@go.com  
Thanks to Cherie Pede who inspired this fic. Ja! 


End file.
